blutsaugerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Frost: Portrait of a Vampire (2003)
Handlung San Diego, present day: The murders are starting again. A girl has been found with two holes in her neck and her body totally drained of blood. Lt Dan Richardson knows what it is but doesn't believe it, so he calls in blind art-dealer Micah. Micah confirms the lieutenant's suspicion that a vampire is at work and reminds him of the previous lesson learned by Jack Frost, who was forced to kill his best friend Nat McKenzie when Nat became a vampire. Russian-occupied Northern Afghanistan, August 1989: Captain Jack Frost and his team of mercenary fighters were on a tour of duty in Afghanistan when they were confronted by several natives who asked them to kill and burn the body of a supposed "monster" who had just killed several villagers, including a little girl. While Jack debated what to do, his buddy Nat taunted the man and was unpleasantly surprised when the creep clamped onto his arm, biting him and drawing blood. Looking into the monster's eyes, Nat realized then and there that what the natives were saying about the man being a monster was true, so Nat shot him on the spot. Later, they burned his body. Mountaintop Mercenary Camp, Bacanora, Northern Mexico, a year later: Jack had returned to civilian life as a budding artist/writer, while Nat and the rest of the mercenaries had taken a job helping some Mexican general overthrow the Bacanora government. It was the night before they were to return to the States, and they were having a little party to celebrate their success when they found themselves the target of an ambush. Everyone was massacred, except for Nat who managed to leap out a window, falling hundreds of feet to his death in a mountain gorge. San Diego, a week later: Nat's wife Nancy learned that Nat was dead. She relayed the message to Jack, who learned from Micah that the ambush was ordered by the general himself. Two days later, Jack infiltrated the general's camp in Bacanora and killed them all. Unbeknown to anyone, Nat had survived his fall and was making his way north, back to San Diego. He returned home to Nancy but, when Nancy awoke one morning to see Nat standing over her with fangs bared and a hungry look on his face, she realized that Nat had changed. She ran to Jack, taking with her a book about vampires that Nat had given her to return to Micah. It was then that Jack consulted Micah, who told him that, if Nat believed himself to be a vampire, Jack would have to kill him. So, Jack went in search of Nat. He found him living in a cavern under an old church. Nat promised that, if Jack were to leave him alone, he wouldn't kill him. But, when Nat preyed on Nancy and on Jack's girlfriend Jill, Jack knew what he had to do. He commissioned Micah to fashion some bullets--brass with rosewood tips. Then Jack went looking for Nat. In an old cemetery, Jack was forced to shoot and kill his buddy. San Diego, present day: Micah and Lt Richardson are still standing over the body of the dead girl, wondering who could be the vampire. Jack has already killed both Nat and Nancy. Micah explains that the tendency to become a vampire lies dormant until the carrier eventually dies, so it could be someone that Nat bit years earlier. As Micah gets into his car, he takes off his sunglasses and looks out the window. Kategorie:Film Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Noch bearbeiten